femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nina Strucker (Bulletproof Monk)
' ' Nina Strucker (Victoria Smurfit) in BULLETPROOF MONK is the head of the "Human Rights Organization" which is actually a Nazi front. Nina secretly celebrates the Nazi atrocities shown in the exhibits rather than condemning them. She and her elderly grandfather (a former SS officer) search for a mystical Tibetan talisman of great power which he failed to acquire in WWII. A final showdown with the rejuvenated Nazi against the kung-fu Monk, and Nina against a Russian girl fighter climax the story. History: Not much known about her past. Nina Strucker is the granddaughter of a Nazi SS officer who wants to obtain a mystical scroll guarded by a Tibetan monk. As a girl he told her stories about the monk. But she never believed him untill he showed newspapers about the miracles the monk performed. Using the healings the monk performed they kept track of the monk. She became the head of the Human Right Organization Nina and her aging grandfather attempt to find the monk who escapes each time they find him. Nina meets Jade at the HRO. As the monk escapes again together with another guy: Kar, they leave a briefcase behind from a theater. Nina and her men visit the theater and she ends strangling the owner to death as he wants to call the cops. Her men find the Monk and after a chase by helicopter the Nazis manage to get the scroll as the chopper crashes by the Monk's powers. Nina brings the scroll to her grandfather who realizes it is a mere recipe for soup. Nina later is contacted by a rogue monk who informs them of the hideout the Monk uses. Nina and her men burst in and take everyone captive. However the Monk and Kar slip away. Nina brings the captured monks to the hideout of her grandfather. They then use a deadly machine to torture the captives for information and test it out on the rogue monk. Nina and her man track them down to the mansion of Jade, the daughter of a Russian crime lord . Nina and her men take out the guards and she manages to stun and sedate the Monk. Checking his torso she realizes he wears the scroll on his own body, as it has been tattooed on his skin. At the Nazis' hideout she strips the monk down and tells him about how her grandfather told her about him. She then proceeds by scanning the tattoos on the monk. As her grandfather uses the symbols of the tattoos to gain power the base gets attacked. Nina intercepts Jade in the sewers. The two have a fight in which Nina uses a club and powerful kicking techniques to have the upperhand. Jade manages to disarm her. As Nina throws herself out of position with a missed roundkick Jade breaks her shinbone with a kick of her own. The crippled Nina then gets her neck snapped by Jade, killing her. Her death is selected in a Youtube video of best defeats of a vilainess. Here Personality Sociopathic and violent Nina seems to go to extreme lengths to satisfy her grandfather. When she had the monk captured she seemed to enjoy making him feel uneasy and using her female charms against him. Skills Nina is proficient in the use of firearms and was able to lead a forced entry without being spotted by the Monk. A expert in martial arts she was able to nearly defeat Jade. During her fight she used acrobatics, powerfull kicks and a club to take the advantage. Category:2000s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Blonde Category:Catfight Category:Deceiver Category:Henchwoman Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Nazi Category:Sadist Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Broken Neck Category:Martial Artist